Small Town
by FrostPheyonix
Summary: When Dave and Bro move to a smaller town than imagined, they find that things aren't so peachy in this community, least so when sports roll around. Humanstuck AU. Based on my actual school.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Dave and Bro move to a smaller town than imagined, they find that things aren't so peachy in this community, least so when sports roll around. Humanstuck AU.

**A/N: Well, this was inspired by my own high school (hell) with our sports and things, so I'm just testing this out.**

* * *

It was a hot mid August day when Bro parked the Jeep in the parking lot. Dave took his headphones off and groaned.

"Great, middle of fucking no-where. What he hell Bro?"

"Shut up and take it like a man. It's cheaper to live here and plus I already have a few job interviews." Bro turned the engine off before hopping out of the vehicle.

"Well I am not going to enjoy this, no matter how much you want me to. I'm going to be miserable and feel lousy for the rest of my life here."

"You are such a baby." He grabbed Dave's bag and threw it at him as he got out, smacking him in the back of the head. Dave let out a growl and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder.

"And you, are an ass." Dave huffed, carrying his bag after his brother to their new apartment in the small building. It was cozy and had enough space, but there were only eight in the whole building, unlike the huge one they used to live in. Two big apartments on each of the nearly 30 floors. He couldn't remember anything besides that he was on the top floor, and super close to the roof.

"I'm an ass? Dave, I'm hurt. You've never displayed any previous interest in equines of any sort, least of all those who bray." Bro unlocked the door, slinging it open to a small hall with a closet. It branched off to a tiny kitchen and small dining room and living room combo. Dave immediately went to the bedrooms, there being two and a bathroom. It wasn't a bad place, and Dave laid claim to the slightly smaller of the two rooms, setting his bag on the twin bed. "Dave, come help with the rest of the shit. Your turntables are out there too, so come on." Bro called and Dave sighed. He wasn't going to make this easy on the older Strider, and would fight against him till the end until he gave up and let them move back down to anonymous Texas.

"Why should I help? You dragged me up here, you do it."

"Fine, in that case I'll just leave your tables on the side of the street. You can make your stupid shit there until someone takes it."

"Fine..." He grudgingly left the room, going to assist with the boxes. A fit guy with a shock of red through his dark brown hair paused Bro. Bro chuckled, resting the box he was carrying on his shoulder before shaking hands with the guy. After a little conversing and pointing, the man came over and leaned against the Jeep while Dave was fiddling with a box to carry in.

"So, your brother said you have an interest in sports." Damn his bro, of course he would say that shit. "Well, it just so happens that I'm the coach here for this football season. I'd like to see you go out." He held out a hand for Dave to shake. "The name's Rufioh Nitram."

"Dave Strider." He shook it, being as polite as possible. "And as for sports, I've never really done them before."

"Lucky you then! Here, we don't have that many people, so it's a great place to learn. What grade are you going to be in?"

"I'm gonna be a Junior."

"Nice, my son's just gonna be a Freshman. Funny how time flies, isn't it?"

"Yeah, seemed like just yesterday, I was enjoying the sun in Texas."

"Oh, you're from down there? Don't suppose you picked up any Spanish, eh?"

"Not a lick."

"Well that's too bad." He grinned. "Well I'll leave you be then. If you wanna chat some more, I live in apartment three. Don't be afraid to visit."

"Aight." Dave was glad the guy had finally stopped and left, leaving him to carry in the last boxes before he forced Bro to help him carry in his turntables. Bro did nothing but grin the entire time. When the larger set up was in, Dave glowered at him. "You know I fucking hate sports, right? So why the hell did you tell him I was interested?"

"Because they don't have that many people. This is a small town dude. Plus, it'll be good to keep you in shape while I'm gone. You'll need it so you don't get fat with all your apple juice consumption."

"Ouch, I do not get fat. I just get little rolls that I work off before they appear. Plus, I know you won't let me go without at least a few strifes a week. I know you just can't."

"Hey, I'll probably end up with a job that requires more days then just a few to pay for the place. And besides, don't you think it'll be nice to make a few friends?"

"Yeah, how bout I just shove that notion up your ass. I'm gonna go take a nap. Don't bug me." He pushed his bro to the door before shutting and locking it. The bed looked inviting, even though his sheets were just a pile on it along with his pillows. Flopping, he buried his face. He had a bad feeling about the whole damned thing.

* * *

**So what did yah think? Worth continuing? I don't know where this is going to go, but I have a few ideas. Remember to review and such, because that makes me write more than I can make myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm surprised this has gotten any attention, so I'm going to update with another chapter. If you couldn't already tell, it's the betas in the younger roles. The alphas and dancestors are the elder roles. Just for any future confusion that might be able to clear up. Also, there are a few OCs to symbolize the adequate numbers in the really small school. I hope you grow to love or hate some of them.**

* * *

It was the first day, and already Dave was sick of it. The present Junior class was one of the bigger classes, and it wasn't all that great to be in such a small school. Everyone already knew his business, and knew that he was big on making raps.

"Hey, rap for me. Make a rap."

"Come on Cool Kid! Rap or something."

"You know, the fuck-I mean fricker doesn't know anything."

"No skills huh?"

"Too bad."

He rolled his eyes behind his shades. A hand tapped his shoulder and he turned to look around. A silent man with very wild and curly hair stood frowning for a few seconds before tapping the shades. Getting the hint, Dave took them off, eyes downcast at losing the familiar defense from emotion. As he headed to his first class, he noted with a sigh that the halls were very narrow for even the small number of students. He shoved his way along with the rest to the unknown target, going up the stairs and into a room with a Smart Board.

"Vwelcome to my class. Havwe a seat." A smooth voice came from a built guy sitting on his desk. A couple light scars on his mid-tone skin swooped from below his slicked back hair. "Nowv, I hear vwe havwe a newv student. Evweryone say hello to Davwe." A couple boring hellos were mumbled and the teacher frowned. "Anyvways, I'm Mr. Ampora, but because that's too formal, just call me Cronus."

"Uh, Mr. Amp- I mean Cronus. Isn't that against school policy?"

"No, because it's only in my classroom. Nowv, any other questions?"

"Yeah. Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Robert, the class just fricking started."

"Skyler, that's enough. Nowv, Robert. Vwhy? Do you really need to go?"

"No, but I already hate this class."

"Glad to knowv. Unfortunately for you, this is a required class. Nowv just sit there and deal with it. Any other questions that pertain to the class itself?"

"Yes, I have one. Is this a class where we will be analyzing how people in the past reacted?"

"Yes Rose. Vwell, sort of yes. In some cases you vwill, but not all the time. That being said, I don't feel the need to give you textbooks. They havwe a lot of material that is irrelivwent, and I vwill just givwe you vwhat you need vwith notes. No more questions. There's an assembly in the gym that you will all be going to, so get moving." The group groaned and stood, shuffling out into the halls once more to the gym where the same silent man stood staring at them all with a paper in his hands. Finally everyone was seated in the bleachers.

"Welcome. There are a few changes to the handbook..." Dave slipped an ear bud in and proceeded to turn the volume up, completely ignoring the words leaving the superintendent's mouth. After a few minutes an elbow bumped him and he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Care to join us, Mr. Strider?" The superintendent's voice was sour with disapproval. Dave slowly tugged his headphones out of his ears with a curt nod and the man started talking. Welp, that was it. He attracted attention. How is it that he was never caught before but now he was. Oh wait that was right, new school. Finally it was over and everyone departed to the boring classes throughout the day. As lunch rolled around, a number of students had already asked him to rap or this or that. He hated it, but then again according to his new friend, John, it'd be over soon.

As he held his tray, waiting to follow the buck-toothed kid with thick rimmed glasses, he heard a couple of the guys towards the back talking. Mostly about football. After a second John prodded him.

"So are you gonna go out? I mean, all of us guys are on the team. All of us."

"I don't know, Egg-head. Sports ain't my cup of tea."

"Come on, I'm sure you'll be great at them. At least come and try. You don't even have to try out!"

"You aren't gonna let me rest, are you..."

"Nope!" The dorky kid grinned as he seated himself at one of the six tables. Dave's eyes wandered. Four others sat near them. He scoped out the other groups. The biggest being the ones that looked popular. Basically everyone but their group and the kinda nerdy looking group. Dave shrugged. They didn't seem to do much, so he turned to look at a couple of guys that sat at the edge of the cooler group. He saw the freckled one grab a glob of one of the girl's potatoes, getting a frown. "So how do you like it?"

"It's school. I'll get used to it eventually." Dave's reply was less then enthused.

"Well that's good." The girl with round glasses and long dark hair smiled brightly. "It's good to get used to things before doing too much!"

"Unless it's football. You should join the team. Otherwise you'd be the only boy not to." John lightly teased.

"Wow, no pressure there." Dave made sure the eye-roll was not quite subtle.

"Well hey if you want to, you can join the volleyball team!" The dark haired girl piped up eagerly.

"No thanks." He rolled his eyes, leaning to the side a little, avoiding a stray fruit snack. "And on that note, I think I'll be going." He stood, emptying his tray as quickly as possible before getting the hell out of there.

* * *

Dave shoved the door open. It was only the first day and already his backpack was a brick as he threw it on the floor. He looked at the note on the fridge and shrugged, grabbing an apple juice and walking back up to the school. He had promised the dork that he would go watch a practice and see if he was interested. As soon as he got there, he wasn't impressed. All of the guys in the high school raced back and forth in the grass of the field, pads on beneath dirty practice jerseys. Soon the coach noticed him and walked over to him, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, pal! Glad to see you made it. John said you were gonna come check us out. What do you think? You interested yet?" Rufioh talked quickly, obviously eager to have Dave on the team. The youth shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm still thinking about it." His reply was curt and Rufioh's face fell slightly.

"Well don't think too much longer. Or you won't get to play in the first game if you want to."

"I'm sure I'll be fine with missing maybe one while I think." Dave let out a huff and the coach smiled a little.

"Alright, just so long as you think about it! We'll be more than happy to have you." Rufioh waved to Dave as he jogged back to the team. Dave turned and started walking back to the apartment. It was quiet for the evening, the unmarked roads were empty. A few startled crows took off from where they had been resting until he walked by. Yeah, maybe he would like this little town and the peace it held.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I like updating at random. Not really, just lacking productivity and lazing about. That and school isn't exactly all sunshine and paper-free like I wish it was. ;-;**

* * *

Dave lay in bed, listening to his music. His brother wasn't home in time, so he made himself supper. Just some ramen, since there wasn't much else in the house. The empty bowl sat on his nightstand as he thought. There were quite a few benefits to doing the sport. And it was true, it looked interesting. He shrugged and let his eyes close, maybe he would go out for football.

Morning came all too soon, and Dave groaned, shoving his headphones off. He had forgotten about his phone alarm being too loud with them on. He staggered to his feet, getting dressed in a tired blur before going to the kitchen to get something to eat. His bro's dumb puppet sat on the table holding the only box of cereal in the apartment. Hesitantly he approached and gave Cal a fist bump before snatching the box and nearly running away. That thing was just too creepy. Plus Bro swore that it was totally safe, even though it looked like it was plotting the murder of every human being.

With a shiver, Dave poured some cereal and milk in a bowl, hastily eating before grabbing his backpack and walking to school. It was nearly just as quiet on the way there as it had been on the way home the night before. It was strange, the difference between this place and his old home. He shrugged as he walked through the door to the school. Maybe today would be a little different.

* * *

With a sigh, he followed Rufioh to the equipment room. He had thought the night before and made up his mind. He would join the football team. Of course the coach looked happier than the rest, but then again, he looked like the kind of guy that smiled even at sad events. A set of pads, helmet, and practice jersey were found for him and he walked out to the field. A small inkling told him he would regret it later.

He was right in his eyes, cause the first time he got tackled, he wasn't prepared for it. Dave found himself staring up into the blue eyes of John as the other stood and held out a hand. The blond took it and was hauled to his feet. The other teen was stronger than he appeared, which was kind of funny.

"You alright Dave?" John asked, brows raising in question. "You spaced out for a bit there, bud."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Dave's reply seemed to be all the answer that John needed and both went back to practicing. The rest of the time flew by, and soon everyone was heading to the locker room to change. For the time, the blond kept quiet. He wasn't tired like most of them, he was used to the amount of running. What was different was the fact of heavy physical contact. Yes, he was used to strifes, but he'd never had to be tackled full on like that. He just did as he normally did and silently adjusted. John slapped him on the back suddenly, shepherding him to where the rest of the group was.

"We're gonna have a party this weekend. Whole team's invited." One of the older kids was talking. Dave turned to half listen and John beckoned him over when the rest left.

"If you want, I can give you a ride out there. I know you won't be able to find it on your own after all." The blue eyes twinkled with a somewhat harsh humor.

"Sure, sounds cool to me."

"Sweet! See you in school tomorrow, Strider!"

"Yeah, you bet Egbert," the blond replied, heading for home. When he got there, he was surprised to see his bro in the small kitchen with an apron that said #1 Grandma. He was stirring a cup of instant ramen on the counter, three more already done. He grabbed at one, earning a slap on the hand with a spoon.

"Not yet lil dude. These are for after we strife."

"Come on. I had practice. Can't we wait for later?"

"Nope. Now."

"Where are we gonna even strife?"

"There's a cemetery."

"Creepy."

"Just get walking. I'll follow with the swords. I'm less likely to be asked about them anyways."

"You're an ass."

"And you aren't?"

At that Dave grunted and threw his backpack in the living room before heading out. He walked slowly, knowing that the slower he walked, the more time he had to stretch his muscles in preparation. This would be the first strife in two weeks, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Then again, when did he?

As he saw the rusty iron gate, he grunted. Imagine that, it wouldn't even move it was so rusted. Then again, didn't seem like anyone ever did anything. He rolled his eyes and walked into the graveyard. It was surrounded by evergreens, keeping it well sheltered from nearly everyone else that could be out there. He heard a small clunk and found his sheathed blade laying suddenly at his feet. Drawing it, he immediately got into the stance from habit. The cemetery had a larger space than the apartment in Texas, but there were also more hiding places. Bro could be anywhere.

A shadow caught his eye and he slashed at it, only finding a cat streaking back off into the trees. He hated how jumpy the strife was actually making him. Something about being there just freaked him out.

Another shadow, and thinking it was just another cat he didn't turn nearly as fast. He felt the sting, though, as the shadow darted past him in a flash. A hiss escaped his mouth as he flash-stepped away from the direction his bro had taken.

The fight had yet to actually truly start, but already Dave was doing his best to keep himself calm. Cause it was only his bro, not like lil Cal or anyone else. Lil Cal would probably try to kill him, the creepy fucking puppet. He should have been paying attention, because as soon as he started reacting again, there was a sword blade and a shadow coming straight at him.

The blade came down with a clang as he had barely brought his own sword up in time to block it. He swept it around with the block and tried to slash at the speeding shadow. He cut through the air, missing his bro. They continued exchanging blows until Dave started to show signs of fatigue, when Bro stopped and told him to get his butt home.

He had a feeling it would be a long week.


End file.
